


Lost Prince Basil

by Sinfulnature1123



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfulnature1123/pseuds/Sinfulnature1123
Summary: Basil's life has been, in laymen's terms, fucking shit. Put through the incompetence of the foster system and constantly bullied for his looks and personality, Basil has found it harder and harder to even bother. That is, until Basil learns where it is he came from, and things grow quite different quite fast. Patron requested.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the summary, this story is indeed requested, so if you have requests for it please know that all I can do is bring them up to the patron and see if they sign off on them. Enjoy ^-^

Basil's eyes opened slowly, body painfully sore. 

He was unsure why and where he was for a few moments, and then the events of the previous day began filtering back to him. 

Basil was used to bullies, others seemed to find no end of amusement in mocking his silver hair and deep blue eyes, nor did his proud, confident personality ever cease to set them into a fury. 

Perhaps it was a matter of them finding that pride and confidence unearned considering he was just another foster system punk. He found it rather hard to argue with that honestly, and so while mocking was common, most of his bullies didn't bother attacking him. But then, he didn't usually threaten them. In his defense, he had been defending someone else. 

He hardly saw the point in using threats of violence to defend himself, but he wouldn't tolerate Pepper being bullied. She was his only friend, and had been for quite some time. She was a sweet girl, and was never sure what to do with bullies. She couldn't wrap her poor mind around the idea of other people knowingly and actively being mean. 

She always seemed to think there was some misunderstanding or accident involved, not getting that some people were just assholes. This combined with her being a tad on the heavier side made her a perfect target for bullies and had been since middle school. 

Granted, since middle school she had grown into her plumper body, but the denser boys stuck to their idiotic guns. 

Basil still wasn't sure why the dumbass had so immediately attacked him. Yeah he'd threatened to drop the fucker if he didn't leave Pepper alone, but he'd just immediately pounced on Basil and begun wailing on him like a psychopath. 

In retrospect, as Basil lay there, it occurred to him that the dumb bastard had probably had a thing for Pepper, the attack being more rooted in jealously than anything. 

Basil tried to feel sorry for him, as he had been expelled and sent to juvy for the quite public and-as evident by Basil's being in the hospital-rather brutal assault, but given the amount of damage he'd taken, he couldn't find it in him to give a shit about him. 

He just hoped Pepper was still alright. He didn't like that she'd had to see him get so fucked up like that. Basil was taken out of his musings by noticing that he was no longer alone in his hospital room. 

What he has assumed instinctively to just be a nurse entering the room had proceeded not to check his vitals or temperature, but to slap a blindfold over his eyes and clap a hand over his mouth to prevent him screaming. 

Basil would proceed to damn near chew through the kidnapper's hand before he was finally injected with something that knocked him unconscious. When he woke up, it must have been much later in the day, or perhaps even another day altogether, as the first rays of dawn were replaced with the last rays of sunset. 

More over, the soreness in his body, while not gone completely, had been reduced by quite a bit, feeling more akin to the soreness one got the day after a hard work out rather than the day after being beaten within an inch of your life. 

Looking around, Basil took note of where he was, wanting to establish just how much of a panic he was justified in flying into. He was in a very comfortable recliner chair, with a table next to him holding several different expensive looking foods. 

There were various men in suits round the room, none looking friendly. There was a was a sort of screen coming out of the roof, like one of those airplane mini-TVs. And on the topic of airplanes, the most panic was stirred in Basil when he realized that he was on one. 

A private jet more specifically considering the posh interior. Basil shouted at the men, questioning where the fuck he was. He wasn't tied down or anything, but given that they were already in the air, that hardly mattered. 

“Easy, easy, no one is going to hurt you.” Basil looked up at the screen, seeing that it had flicked on, evidently used for calls rather than entertainment. 

He needed to do a double take when he looked though, as the man on the screen... he looked so much like Basil himself he very nearly thought he was seeing his reflection, though the features of age gave away the differences. 

The man smiled as Basil looked up, giving him a chance to actually see his face, “It really is you..” He said, “After all these years.. I can't believe we finally found you my son.” 

“Son?” Basil questioned, hostility fading to confusion and a growing curiosity. 

“I'm sure you want to know what's happening, please, let me explain,” the man.. Basil's father, said. 

And he did explain. And the more he explained, the more shocked Basil became. Basil was not meant to be an orphan. 

Far the fuck from it. Basil's father was a Hapsburg, one of the oldest royal lines in Europe. Basil... was a prince. 

And a prince who was to inherit holdings in Austria, England, France, and Germany. During a hurricane, his mother had been killed, and he had been lost, presumed dead for fairly obvious reasons. 

He had in fact been found and brought to foster care before his father could try finding him. They'd only found him at all after all this time because when he'd been brought to the hospital after the beating, his blood had needed to be taken. 

The DNA was an exact match to that his father had sent in years ago, mere hours after it would have reunited them originally. Basil continuously looked around the room as his father spoke, expecting to find some evidence of this being a dream. 

But reality proved to be remain solid. No infinite hallways, no monsters, no Pepper waiting for him in a hot tub (he was young and horny, he couldn't help it sometimes). 

This was reality. In the space of twenty four hours (well, seventy-two counting the blackouts) he had gone from a dirt poor orphan to an actual, legitimate prince. 

“Why the kidnapping though?” He questioned, his father simply chuckling, “Would you have listened to any of this long enough to understand it if you weren't already stuck on a plane?” He questioned. Basil had to concede to his father there. 

They continued to talk as the flight continued, Basil realizing that his hair and his eyes were in truth signs of his lineage, as they were technically birth defects brought on by the incest that was known to occur in the Hapsburg family. 

Basil had only just begun to mentally digest the situation when Baria entered the room. The woman was dark of skin and of amazonian height, dressed in a suit that did nothing to disguise the figure. Both the well trained muscled formed of her body, and the naturally luscious curves of her DD breasts and matching hips were easily noticed despite the formal attire. 

Said attire was either a size and a half too small, or had been made specifically to hug this woman's body, as it left precisely enough to the imagination and nothing more. 

Basil lost track of the conversation when she walked in. he liked to think of himself as a polite guy and of strong willpower, but even he had his limits, and his eyes couldn't help but move to this absolutely gorgeous woman as she entered, his pants tightening the longer his eyes explored her. 

If she knew how much he was ogling him, she made no indication of such, simply standing nearby silently as the men of the room began to file out, shutting the door behind them. 

Once they had, Basil's father gave a chuckle, “We'll talk more when you arrive,” He said with a smile, “For now... have some fun.” 

With that, the call ended, and no sooner had it did Baria begun to undress. She introduced herself as she began to shed her clothing, Basil nearly missing it as his mind slowed from the erotic sight before him. 

It was sheer will power that allowed him to focus long enough to understand the words she gave to explain what she was doing, “I've worked for your family for quite a long time,” She explained as she allowed her top to fall to the ground and began undoing her pants, “I was supposed to protect your family, supposed to protect you. But that night...” 

Baria's movements halted for a moment, needing a moment to compose herself from the even now still sore emotions from the event, “I... I failed your family, failed you. I've felt a failure ever since. It's a miracle you're alive my liege, though when I heard what kind of life you've been leading thus far, I could not help but feel as an even greater failure.” 

She kicked away her pants, undoing her bra and freeing her breasts, even larger when fully exposed, “But since you are.. I can finally repent for my failure, finally be forgiven for it.” 

Baria slide her underwear down her long, smooth legs, and stood now fully naked before Basil, “Please your highness, use my body as you see fit. I know I do not deserve forgiveness for allowing you to spend so long living as you have, but I pray you can find it in your heart to forgive me, even if only to use me for your pleasure.” 

Having only just made sense of his new royal status and the change his life was going to go through, Basil's mind now came apart at the seams once again as the he fully understood that this unbelievably beautiful, sexy woman was not only allowing him to be with her, but actively begging him to fuck her, to use her like property. 

He was ashamed to admit how very close he came to doing exactly that, to pouncing on her body and doing what he wanted with it as roughly as he was capable. 

But he managed to reign himself if, if only slightly. He would absolutely be enjoying time with Baria, there was nothing that would prevent that, but needed to make one thing clear before they did. 

“I don't want to do this as a punishment, or as some repentance,” Basil explained as he too began to undress, “I want this because you are beautiful, and because you seem like you really, really need some fun.” 

Basil stood, moving close to her and kissing her; not minding his needing her to lean down slightly in order to do so. 

They held the kiss for several moments, Baria parting her lips and allowing her liege to explore her mouth with his tongue, controlling their pace completely. 

It was all she could do not to break down from the mercy of her prince. She felt forgiveness of any kind was more than she deserved, let alone one that came without punishment. 

Her eyes widened as Basil's had when he too did away with his pants and underwear, freeing his member. Having grown fully hard from the sight of Baria's stripping, it stood at attention for her to see, a solid sixteen inches long and powerful four inches thick, practically throbbing with need. 

Baria cursed her previous failure to keep Basil safe as she saw this, thinking what torture it must have been for him to have such a member and none to tend to it. 

She would rectify this immediately, lowering to her knees before the prince and wrapping her lips around Basil's member. He shuddered from the pleasure, unused to it. 

He began to moan as Baria's head began bobbing along his length, sucking it diligently as her tongue worked along it, wishing to bring the prince as much pleasure as she possibly could. One hand moved to Basil's hip to help her move her head farther down its length, the other hand moving between his legs, tending to his sac to bring him even more pleasure. 

Basil may not have been used to pleasure, but he'd always had the endurance and durability of the best of them, perhaps some trait passed down through his real family. 

Baria was well aware that her mouth alone would not be enough to please Basil, having spoken with more than a few of his father's lovers, and learning of the family's... prowess. 

She had hoped to at least make it down to the base of his member before moving on though, but after trying for some time found she could only make twelve inches down before gagging too hard. 

Basil couldn't help the instinctive groan of disappointment as Baria's mouth pulled away from his length, but he saw that this was so she could take position for the real fun. 

Basil lined himself up, Baria barely having time to brace herself before he thrust into her. She moaned out loud from the sensation of his large rod slamming into her, stretching her pussy. 

Even with his member being slicked from her mouth, and her entrance moist from arousal, the size made it difficult for him to pump into her. His strength though made it easier, though the roughness of this only intensified the sensation. 

Basil moved over her, unable to resist her breasts any longer. He began to grope and feel Baria's body as he pumped into her, kissing and sucking and tugging, wanting to feel as much of her as possible. 

Whether by luck or by some latent skill passed down through Basil's family, his fingers seemed to find every sensitive spot on Baria's body, his cock doing the same inside of her. 

Despite Baria's tough, durable body, she found herself wailing with pleasure as she came in minutes, Basil's rutting not stopping for an instant. 

Basil didn't ever want to stop, knowing he wouldn't be able to get enough of this new pleasure as he pounded into her. She moaned out to her prince as they fucked, swearing to serve him for the rest of her days. Shocking Baria, Basil refused her service, as he had a different offer for her. 

“I don't want you as a guard, or as toy,” He said, “I want you as a wife.” 

One of many perhaps, and both Basil and Baria knew it, but it was still only the intense pleasure that was preventing her tearing up with delight at the proposal, accepting it immediately. 

And at full volume, as Basil had chosen precisely that moment to switch from her pussy to her unused ass, bringing a scream out of her that was heard across the entire jet despite the locked doors. 

Said screams, though they would quiet occasionally, would not stop until the plane landed eight hours later.


	2. Chapter 2

It hadn't occurred to Basil to ask how his until now missing family had been so important until after the plane escorting him had landed in Austria. 

The men working for Basil's father explained as he and Baria were lead to a limousine to be driven to his father's estate. 

“Technically, they don't actually have any monarchal power anymore. See, it's true that the Hapsburg's haven't been royalty since the fall of Austro-Hungry, but the title itself was really all they lost. They've still got land, mass amounts of political allies and influence, and of course vast quantities of wealth; which is only grown larger thanks to the former two things. They're essentially diet royalty. Same amount of power, hold the kingdom.” 

Basil mused on this as they rode to meet Basil's father. Basil had been told ahead of time that their home was a quite literal palace, so he was prepared to see the splendor that was the Hapsburg estate, he had not been prepared for all the people what would also be there. 

Politicians, distant family, friends of the family, or even just random citizens, had all flocked out to see the announced reuniting of Basil, the long lost heir, and his father, Collins the III; the 'Informal Caesar' as they referred to him locally. It was a bit of an overwhelming feeling at first, all those eyes on him as he stepped out of the limo. 

It was like there was a small army around him, held back only by men in dark suits and-though only those who got passed them would have realized it-Baria. Everyone watching his every move, but not with contempt or judgment for once. 

No... they were watching him with curiosity, enthusiasm and even reverence. Basil had been the center of attention plenty of times before. But never once had it been a good thing before now. He could only smile in response, heading through the crowd towards his father. 

If it was possible, the man looked even more alike to Basil in person. In was because of this that Basil could tell just how hard the Informal Caesar was having to work not to let his emotions overwhelm him. 

He was wearing the same poker face that Basil himself always wore when he felt about ready to break down or explode out. The dam nearly broke when Basil went in for a hug, unable to hold it back. He'd been without family for too long. 

His father returned it warmly, holding his son close and protective, body almost shaking. Basil could tell that, much like Baria, the man had probably been living with an immense amount of guilt over this whole thing for quite a long while. 

It was around this time that the chatter of the crowd and the flashing of cameras went from flattering and not a little exciting to annoying, and with the guards flanking them and Baria by their side the two of them entered the palace to get caught up on what they had missed out on up to now. 

It would take quite awhile mind you, Basil having over a decade to rattle through; though no much of it he felt was actually worth mentioning. 

He made no mention of the injuries he'd gotten, and definitely didn't bring up the fact that they were by no means the first time he'd been badly hurt. If Baria had been so distraught by it, there's no telling how upset his own father would become. 

“I'm just glad you're here now,” He told Basil after he had told him how dull and tedious his life had been up to that point, “I do wish we had more time though. There's so much I've missed...” 

The pain as evident in his voice, and it was all Basil could do to say, “It's like you said, I'm here now. We can make up for lost time.” 

He said with a smile, “Though.. I suppose there's a lot I'll need to learn about this place and how it operates to, huh?” 

Basil's father nodded, “Definitely, and I'm sorry for it. But if you're to be the heir to this place, you'll need to learn, and learn fast. The people might not be happy about you taking over for me when I'm gone if you prove to be more peasant than Hapsburg.” 

Basil tensed a bit at this, but maintained his smile, “I learn fast.” He said simply.  
(

* * *

)  
The first night at his new and technically original home had been a long, happy one. 

A massive celebration had been thrown in Basil's honor, Collins wanting to make his son feel like a real prince, titles be damned. He had succeeded, which was no small feat considering how low Basil's opinion of himself had fallen over the years in the foster system. 

But he was back, and he didn't plan on going anywhere else. After that night, he'd been given a few days to simply settle in-which had mostly involved talking with his father to learn about his family, and having sex with Baria in every room and position available to them. 

Afterwards though, his formal education as Collins' heir began. He was not wrong, it indeed had quite a lot to learn. 

He chaffed under the rigorous instruction from so many, but thankfully he had not been lying when he claimed to be a fast learner. 

He took to the teaching well, and in just under a week already knew enough to at least fake his way through a conversation with most any politician or fellow person of his status. It was only the etiquette class that gave him trouble. 

The teacher for it, an altogether sick of it seeming woman named Madam Florence, took to hitting him with a yard stick whenever he acted informally. He simply couldn't seem to wrap his mind around the formal talk and behavior expected of him. 

It seemed rather pointless to him. Thankfully, the yard stick treatment was actually gentler than the 'teaching' methods employed by some of the foster homes he had been moved to. 

So despite her having thwacked him so frequently that she needed to get a new yard stick by the end of the first week, his enjoyment of the new life never wavered. He even managed to successfully follow some of the rules, using perfect grammar, stance, tone, and status to ask Madam Florence if he could ask her to fuck off. 

Seemingly pleased with the manner in which he asked, she actually answered him, informing him that the lessons were under order from his father, so no, she would not be fucking off. She then proceeded to crack the yard stick across his knuckles regardless, citing foul language under circumstances not requiring it. 

Still, Basil had taken to his other classes with a surprising amount of vigor. Perhaps there was something in his blood, perhaps he was just a uniquely good student, but he not only found it easy to get through the aspects that others would find dull, but actually seemed to enjoy it. 

Or perhaps it was simply the fact that he always knew Baria would be waiting for him when he was done. He could not technically have her as a wife, as she was of no proper status to be married to him officially. 

She could however be Basil's consort, as his status called for not only a wife but having many lovers of his choosing. This was the closest Basil came to outright refusing something him father and those around him insisted on. He didn't understand why or how there as some distinction between the two. 

How was having her as a lover in one way different from another? What did it matter? And he especially disliked them referring to her as a consort, as it not only implied a low status to her, but outright branded her as a sort of concubine, and he was having exactly none of that. 

Baria insisted to him that she did not mind this at all though, and through a little persuading and a lot of bribery, managed to convince him to let go of the issue. He wasn't the least bit happy, but he could let it go. 

With a condition though. As he'd been living in his new life, as much as he loved it, something had been missing. 

“I want my friend Pepper,” He said, having been missing her to death. 

His father hesitated for a moment, a look of contemplation crossing his face before he nodded, “Alright, we can have her brought here. But.. you'll need to be careful.” 

“Hm?” Basil questioned, “What to you mean?” 

“It's just.. there are a lot of moving pieces in the bureaucracy of this country, and you returning has kind of thrown a monkey wrench into it all,” His father tried to explain, “Bringing someone to the palace that the people would see as a peasant, as a friend and not a consort.. that could made a few people some very powerful people very cagey.” 

Basil considered this, his pale skin making it difficult to hide the blush that spread across his cheeks as he said, “Well... why not bring Pepper here as a consort?” He hastily moved to explain himself, more for his own sake than theirs, “She wouldn't actually be one, she's my best friend, but if everyone here thinks she is, it could keep them from freaking out right?” 

Basil's father gave a small smile, “Could work, yes.” 

It wasn't exactly a solution to the brewing problems, but it wasn't half bad. Basil's father knew that his son would need to learn the real extent to the problems that were building for him eventually though...  
(

* * *

)  
The room was quiet, two people sitting at a table, their words quiet but passionate to avoid being overheard. 

They spoke of treason, but treason that seemed, to them, in the best interest of the country. This boy who had been brought into the Hapsburg palace, he was no worthy successor, no rightful heir. He had been raised as a peasant. 

There was no telling what he would do to the political world, how badly he would steer the ship in place of his father when the time came for it. These were what they said to rationalize what they really thought. 

Until now, there had been no direct descendant from Collins the III. In the place of one had been a carefully arranged system, a network of nobles and others of high status. 

When the Informal Caesar were to pass, that which he had controlled would have been divided up and assigned to those within this network accordingly. 

But now came Basil, the long lost peasant prince as they called him. His mere existence destroyed this system, took a future they had all thought secure and prosperous and threw it into a chaos of uncertainty and chaos. 

They held no trust for this peasant prince. Fear grew from these doubts, and from this fear, plans began to be made. The boy needed to be dealt with, this was a certainty. 

The only question on the table was whether it would be done through manipulation, or assassination...  
(

* * *

)  
Pepper was trudging her way home from another shitty day at school, feeling like her body was make of lead. 

She had no idea where Basil had gone. She tried to be optimistic about the situation, but all she knew was that he had gone into the hospital one day, and not been there the next. Made worse by the fact that the bullies who'd caused it had been lured to the situation by her. 

If Basil was seriously hurt.. or worse... she wouldn't be able to forgive herself. Never mind the fact that said bullies were back in full force. 

She utterly objected to the notion that she was some kind of damsel in distress who needed Basil to rescue her from every bad situation, but without even knowing if he was okay, it was fucking hard to get through the day. Her thoughts were halted by a dark car pulling up ahead of her, a tall man and woman dressed in equally dark clothing stepping out of it. 

“Are you Pepper?” The man questioned. 

“Y-yes.. why?” Pepper answered, immediately nervous, as there was an extremely small number of scenarios in which two adults pulling up to her in a car with blacked out windows could be good. 

“Get in the car,” The woman said, “We've been asked to take you to Prince Basil.” 

...and that was definitely one of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Basil kissed Baria warmly, hands moving along her body as he kept close to her. 

Her complete emotional submission to him despite her physical superiority over him left him in a weird sort of limbo when it came to feeling in control. After awhile though, he'd managed to put that out of his mind. 

Someone didn't have to be in control when it came to being intimate, and in hindsight it might even contradict the idea. Not that he didn't get rough with his royal mistress now and then mind you, he just didn't see the point in doing so every single time. Sometimes he just wanted to share a little love; such as now. 

It was still surreal to him to feel such defined muscles on the same body as such a plump ass and luscious chest. Perhaps it was just because of where he'd grown up. He was used to only seeing muscles of any kind on meathead jocks and TV stars, and thicc bodies on bitchy popular girls and... well on TV stars again. 

Baria having both effectively classified her as a cryptic in Basil's mind. For her part, Baria seemed to genuinely love Basil's enthrallment with her, letting him explore her body as frequently as he wanted; so long as it didn't contradict his father's orders. She loved being so close to him, loved how his hands felt against her skin. 

She'd started helping him work out more since he'd arrived, and it turned out that his relatively weak body had been more a product of the environment. With an actually healthy and stable diet, and consistent motivation, he was already showing signs of physical improvement. 

It would be a long while before he had muscles in the ballpark of her own, but he didn't mind, and Baria herself saw no point. He was a prince. He could look however he damn well pleased. 

Though she'd have been lying if she tried to say that him getting stronger didn't make things more fun in the bedroom. She moaned as his hands kneaded her ass aggressively as he sucked on her breast, her body squirming heatedly against him as he maintained the steady teasing for a few solid few minutes. 

With her body thoroughly warmed up and subsequently moist, he lined himself up to her slit, pressing his tip against her entrance. She moaned softly as he did this, growing louder and being joined by his own moans as he pushed his hips forward, entering her. Basil worked his sizable shaft into her steadily, groaning happily. 

He and Baria had been together a few times by now, but between his size and her fit body, it was always a bit of a struggle getting in at the start; not that Baria was complaining. She held him closer to her, breathing heavily as he pumped steadily into her, working deeper as he steadily picked up the pace, stretching her warm pussy as he did so. 

Soon he was sawing into her faster, pumping over half of his length inside her and getting deeper every few moments. Strong as she was, she quite reasonably struggled with the size of Basil's cock now and then. 

She confessed to enjoying it though, both for the obvious physical stimulation and for the thrilling sense of submission it gave her. 

Despite Basil's desire for her to be truly with him regardless of what official title they had to give their relationship, and despite her acceptance of this, it seemed that she did genuinely enjoy the submissive role more than she'd actually known. 

She'd felt retroactively embarrassed about how dramatic she had been on the plane, but the fun Basil gave her overruled such feelings several times over. Her strong legs moved up and wrapped around Basil's waist, pulling him in to rut her harder. Basil obliged, picking up the pace as well, and between the two of their actions he managed to hilt himself hard after only a few more moments. 

By that time though they'd been at it long enough for both of them to have started getting close, and both picked up the pace even more to race towards the peak together, both their hips bucking as the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room. In the end, Basil went over first, having less stamina than his lovely mistress/guard. 

With her having started taking pills to prevent getting pregnant, Basil was able to bury himself as deeply as he liked inside her before bursting, flooding her womb with cum. The sensation of this, and his continued groping of her body after he came, brought Baria over with him after only a few more seconds. 

She cried out Basil's name as her limit came, legs squeezing tighter around him as her juices washed over the base of his cock. 

The two stayed connected like that for a few moments, catching their breath. Afterwards though, Basil slid out and had Baria move from her back onto her fours for him. Baria grinned at this. He may have lacked her stamina, but his recovery blew hers away. 

She was more than happy for another round; though she hadn't expected it to continue in the way it did until she felt Basil's tip press between her mocha ass cheeks. 

Baria bit her lip, attempting to relax her body so taking it would be easier, but Basil still had trouble working his thick, log of a length passed the tight ring of muscles. 

This made the pleasure greater for both of them when he finally did manage to start pushing in, so it was well forth the effort. Basil grunted as he fed more of his length into Baria's back entrance, Baria gripping the sheets of the bed harder and harder as he kept going. 

Her ass, Basil had found, was extremely sensitive. As well it would be, but even by the standards of such she was remarkably sensitive there. 

Whether out of dominance, power, enjoyment of pleasing others, or just a fetish (either for her ass or seeing her ahego), Basil seemed to delight in drilling her from behind until she lost the ability to even speak coherently; the one dominant delight he'd started to engage in regularly. 

And when he did, nearly the whole palace knew they were at it from how loud he managed to get Baria's screams of bliss.  
(

* * *

)  
It was a... confusing several hours for Pepper. 

She'd been shocked to find out how easily her caretakers had signed off on her just dropping everything and heading out to meet her friend. 

Before she could start to get her hopes up that this was out of some kind of compassion though, she learned that they had simply been offered a not insignificant about of money for the permission. 

Given that there was no established time that she was meant to return, this effectively meant that Pepper had just literally been sold. As much as she wanted to be with her friend again, this gave her pause. 

That is, it did until her escort informed her that they'd only been instructed to pay her caretakers to have her removed from them, and had not been told to take her anywhere unless she specifically asked to. 

Hell, they were even told that if Pepper asked, she was to be given twice the amount of money her caretakers had been given to simply go off and enjoy herself. 

Smiling, and able to practically hear Basil giving orders like these, she asked for the trip to visit her friend. It was precisely as surreal as it had been for Basil to be up in the air, having never been able to experience such things. 

And that was just for it being a plane, let alone all the extravagances she was offered while on board, getting several fancy drinks, snacks, and even being offered a foot massage by what she could only refer to as a plane maiden (a massage she accepted and nearly passed out from the satisfaction it gave). 

What had been happening with Basil was explained to her on the way so she wouldn't be left in the dark, though it did effectively leave her baffled. Basil... a prince? 

It somehow felt wrong and perfectly correct at the same time, and she couldn't begin to sort through her thoughts to determine why. By the time she had landed-being picked up and driven to the palace in a Lamborghini-she had settled on not thinking about it at all. 

She would just think of him as Basil still. Because surely he would still just be Basil... she hoped so anyway. His arriving to meet her in the front hall dressed in legitimately royal attire, decked out in the imperial cloth and glittering with literal gold. 

Pepper froze in her tracks when she saw him. It was still Basil but... it was like seeing a paradox, like seeing fire burning across the ocean or a rock hovering off the ground, the sight of her best friend, who she'd only ever seen experiencing hardship, who she'd only ever wanted the best for, standing before her as a prince... it was similar to a dream she had had once; though one she didn't let herself think about often for what she felt were quite shameful reasons. 

But never the less, here it was. She rushed to Basil, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tight, overwhelmed to the edge of tears. 

Basil returned the embrace, not far off from her. They held it for several moments, just reassuring that each other were really there and really okay. 

“I hope I don't have to be jealous of your new mistress now~” Baria teased as she came down with him, Basil turning bright red as Pepper looked from Basil to Baria in confusion. 

“Who's this? And what does she mean by that?” Pepper questioned. 

“Well...”  
(

* * *

)  
Pepper had needed to be reassured several times by both Basil and Baria that the title of mistress would be only a title, and they would not have to do anything they didn't want to. 

“Simply live here in the lap of luxury, and occasionally be willing to give the prince a kiss for the press.” Baria explained, though with the appendage of, “But of course, it wouldn't be wrong if for some reason you did want to have a little fun~” 

Pepper had nearly started hyperventilating the first time, but rapidly grew used to Baria's teasing. Said teasing was evidently the result of Basil having gushed about Pepper for days before she had arrived, making it clear to her at least that there was more to their relationship than hugs and sacrifice. 

But she wouldn't force the issue unless Basil asked her to, which to her surprise he ardently refused to do. Whether out of a genuine care for her choices, genuine belief that they were friends and nothing more, or some combination of both (though Baria rapidly decided it was only the former) Basil refused to even imply that anything suspect would ever have to come from them. 

Pepper was grateful for this, and with said reassurance, slowly began to integrate into the royal life with her best friend. The etiquette classes were a bit shaky at first. Not because she was anywhere near as bad as Basil mind you. 

Quite the opposite, Pepper fucking thrived in Madam Florence's classes, she just had rather poor responses to seeing Basil get thwacked with a ruler for not doing as well. 

Having her there though did prove to expedite the process, as her aversion to seeing him hurt, even in the small ways, convinced Basil to take the classes more seriously and genuinely try for once. And once he did, he rapidly started to excel. 

Pepper had, with her mere presence for an hour, achieved what the royal instructors had been unable to do in an entire week. 

And it was as much Basil's father and instructors realizing this patter as it was Basil's own wishes that lead to Pepper having her status ignored on several occasions, allowing her to go with him to several events and other classes that a royal haremette would normally be excluded from. 

Basil was happy for this, believing she was simply there because he had requested it, unaware that she was effectively there to control his behavior. 

Successfully. After a full week of testing this, Pepper was more or less being treated as a minor princess herself, the court knowing that her treatment and accompaniment was the quickest and easiest way to teach and convince him. 

Add to that her being able to actually learn about the royal politics instead of just memorizing them like Basil had, and between the two of them things were looking like the future, both for themselves and for the area they would soon be basically ruling over, was even more secure than people had thought. 

There were still a few hiccups mind you. Pepper had initially refused to accompany Basil to meet with his potential 'real' wives. 

She understood the necessity for Basil to officially marry someone of proper status, and she didn't fear at all Basil's attitude towards her changing, but she had it on good authority from Basil that at least two of the three girls he was to meet would be rather catty and kalice folk, and she had no patience for being treated like an actual concubine regardless of whatever her rank was. 

She had eventually, reluctantly agreed when Baria had pointed out that Basil felt the same way, and without her there to reign him in, Basil might very well end up insulting the other royal family and plunging things into a bit of chaos. 

Pepper, knowing this was all but certain, agreed to go; Basil thanking her with a sudden and surprising kiss. Basil hadn't intended it to be too weird or forward, he'd just grown quite used to kissing Baria without needing to restrain himself, and had acted more on muscle memory than anything else. 

He pulled back after a few solid seconds, apologizing. Baria though, seemed to be the only one to notice that not once during those five full seconds did Pepper pull away. 

Hell, she even seemed to Baria at least to be about to return the kiss before Basil stopped. She simply shrugged. She promised not to push it, and so she wouldn't. 

Well, not directly anyway~  
(

* * *

)  
“Have you heard about the peasant girl?” 

“Who hasn't? Basil's been treating her and the other mistress more and more like wives since they arrived. And who could be surprised? What else could we expect of the Peasant Prince?” 

Talk of treason was not well spread, which could be read as good or bad. 

Good, it seemed, because it meant there was no grand rebellion in the works, no angry mob going through the streets for Basil's head. 

Bad though, because that turned it into a silent killer. 

Basil had brought it onto himself they believed. They had given his time to prove that he was not just some peasant who'd stumbled into the throne. And he'd taken that chance and spat it back at them. It was one thing to take commoners as mistresses, this was a practice as old as the monarchy itself. 

But to let these mistresses act as wives, act as royals when the dirt they walked on was more than their family names combined? And when one of them was a foreigner no less! This... this would not abide. It would never do, not at all. 

“I certainly hope you aren't suggesting we stand around with our thumbs up our asses and just wait for something to fix it.” 

“Hardly my friend, hardly. Things are already in motion. These things take time you know. But of course, once it's out in the open, we won't be able to easily sway things to turn the other way. We'll need to strike while the iron is hot.” 

“Rather nerve racking business eh?” 

“Men of our status are born to deal with such tasks I'm afraid. Worry not, it'll all be worth it in the end.”


	4. Chapter 4

Falia Theresa, one of the castle's many servants, wiped prince Basil's forehead. 

He was sitting with Pepper, both attempting to rest after their workout. Baria had been training both of them pretty hard it seems. 

Falia couldn't begin to think why, but supposed it wasn't her place to wonder. She was just a handmaid, and had been for round about two decades. The girl hadn't had what one would call a great childhood. 

Her parents had been minor nobles, and they'd been as corrupt as they came. Knowing what her parents were becoming, and what she would become with them if she stayed, she'd run away at the age of fourteen. 

She'd stayed around the streets of high society though. Risky as it was, it was much easier to survive on the food thrown out by the wealthy. Her food looting had gotten a bit too bold at age sixteen, when she'd tried to scavenge food from the royal palace itself. 

She'd been caught easily, and when it had been suggested that she be sent back to her parents, she'd broken down in tears begging them not to. 

It had been Basil's father who showed her mercy that day, offering her a job as a castle handmaid instead of throwing her out. She took it without a second chance, and had barely left the castle grounds since. She had loved the work really, back then. 

But now she was thirty-six and quite used to how shitty someone of her rank was generally treated. She was never married, knowing full well that any man who wanted to marry a handmaid must have had a very... specific relationship in mind, one she had no desire to be any part of. 

Basil was a nice boy though, so much like his father. She hoped he would stay that way, couldn't help fearing that this life would leave him jaded and cruel, that it would do to him what it had done to her parents all those years ago... 

Basil's hand on her shoulder brought her back from her musings. She smiled at him, apologizing and returning to work, only for him to stop her, taking the towel from her with a smile and wiping her face for her instead. 

Falia thanked him for this, letting him know that he didn't need to do such things, blushing gently as she did. Basil simply replied that he was well aware he didn't *have* to, but that he had wanted to. 

Baria, meanwhile, watched from the doorway with a smile of her own, figuring that she could tell where he next of Basil's consorts would come from~  
(

* * *

)  
Winter had fallen by this point, the chilling air blowing through the region of the Alps. Most living in the court were used to this temperature mind you, but Basil and Pepper were very, very not. 

They'd grown up in much warmer areas, and had more or less holed up like hibernating bears to wait out the cold, staying in their quarters with the fire blaring to keep warm. 

Currently they were playing chess. It was the third time that day and the tenth time that week, as there wasn't much they could do with the cold outside. And for the third time that day and tenth time that week, Basil lost. 

He grumbled in frustration, “I really suck at this.” Pepper chuckled as she returned the pieces he'd been using, “Your strategies are too aggressive, they leave you open to counters.” 

He considered this as Baria entered the room with a large blanket for them. She'd said she would bring one for both of them, but had only found the one. The two didn't mind sharing though, and happily huddled up under it together. Baria smiled at this as she headed out of the room. 

There were, of course, plenty of blankets in the castle, but she felt that Pepper would thank her more for it this way. She'd made her peace with not pushing them too much, but she figured there would be nothing wrong with a little... subtle suggestion here and there. 

Both of them most certainly agreed, much as neither would yet say it aloud.

Basil had already come to terms with his desire to actually be with Pepper like he was with Baria, but he refused to instigate it. If he did.. there was too much that would complicate things. Pepper might feel like she was obligated to, and might end up resenting him. He wanted it to be her choice. 

Pepper, meanwhile, had come to terms with her desire to be with Basil the way she knew he was with Baria, but had held off. She worried that, as a virgin with no experience of any kind, going for it would just result in her embarrassing herself in bed, leaving them on awkward terms for the rest of their time together. 

But the longer they stayed cuddled up together in the warmth of their room, trapped in by the cold, the harder it was not to ignore how she felt. 

Each day had chipped away at it, Baria doing everything she could to help said chipping. Pepper bit her lip as she looked into Basil's eyes, his face entrancing in the firelight. Unable to resist what she had been holding back any longer, she leaned in close, her lips pressing against Basil's. 

He tensed at realizing what was happening, but didn't pull away from it. And when Pepper didn't either, Basil began to return it, the two parting their lips to give each other access to their mouths, and soon their tongues danced together passionately. 

Basil wouldn't push it any further, wanting Pepper to decide how far they would go. But when Pepper pushed herself closer to him, the two falling from their sitting position, still entangled in the blanket, it became clear that she had no intention whatsoever of stopping at mere kisses. 

Basil was happy to oblige her, picking his best friend up from the floor without breaking their kiss and carrying her to the bed. Once there, the two began losing clothing rapidly, their shared lust building and driving them somewhat rabid like heated animals. 

It was Basil who managed to reign himself back in-if only barely, upon meeting Pepper's eyes. He wanted her first time to be something special, and as much fun as an aggressive rutting could be, it was not fit for his wife. 

He shuddered slightly at that thought, and vocalized it for Pepper. No matter what was said to the public, no matter what anyone told her, she was not some royal concubine. She was a *wife.* His wife. 

smile could have melted a frozen heart, and she simply nodded in response, worried that she would begin to tear up if she tried to speak, and not wanting to ruin the mood. 

And upon seeing Basil's body in all it's glory as he moved onto the bed, that was the last thing she wanted. Basil had always had a certain good look to him, at least Pepper thought so. 

But Baria's training and a proper diet had given toned his body and given him a physique he could have only dreamed of before discovering his origins, and one that Pepper quite literally had dreamed out, much as she'd liked to willfully ignore the dreams she'd had about her best friend. 

She couldn't help but mentally giggle at how prophetic those dreams were now becoming, Basil as a handsome prince, mighty as a lion, sharing her bed. 

She shuddered when she felt Basil's own eagerness, the size of his member the only thing making her nervous, but she knew that Basil wouldn't hurt her. Well, no more so than a first time would have to hurt at least. 

Basil leaned over his wife, kissing her lovingly first, then biting down on her ear before he thrust into her roughly, following the old idea that a bite before breaking through a woman's wall would make it hurt less, as she was less focused on it and nervous as she otherwise would be. 

To Basil's immense relief, it turned out to be true on this occasion, Pepper letting out a pained yelp, but her body relaxing again after a few moments. He kissed her again, more passionately this time as he began to move again. 

Where Pepper would before have tensed and groaned in pain, only moans of pleasure came out now. Basil moved slow and sensually with Pepper, not wanting to hurt and, even more, not wanting to frighten her. 

Thankfully, not only were his efforts preventing him from ruining their fun, Pepper was soon moaning out in pleading tones for more, not wanting it to ever stop. 

Basil grinned ear to ear, steadily picking up the base, showing her a little more of his well earned strength and natural size. Basil turned Pepper over onto her size, feeling she would enjoy it even more from a new position. He proved to be right in more ways than one it seemed. 

Not only did the new angle let Pepper take more of his powerful member, but as he turned her, her leg had lifted up, putting her foot near his face. 

What could easily have hampered the mood instead gave Basil an idea. Well, more an opportunity to test an idea he'd had for awhile. 

He'd always known how sensitive Pepper's feet had been, and how she'd taken an almost erotic love of foot massages, which he had teased her for back before they had both come to their new life. Basil brought Pepper's foot to her face, gently tracing kisses along it as he thrust into her. 

Pepper whimpered, closing her eyes in embarrassment at the action, but as much as she tried to tell herself it was stupid, she couldn't deny the pleasure it gave her as he moved from kissing to licking and sucking along the sensitive skin. 

There was no shame in simply having a kink, but Pepper needed quite a lot to admit it to herself. Basil could tell he was right though, able to feel how her pussy gripped and squeezed around his member as he worshiped her foot. 

Pepper tried to ask him to stop, but the overwhelming pleasure turned it into a begging moan for him not to midway through. Pepper cried out as Basil hilted himself hard inside of her, sucking on her toe as Basil's hand moved to her other foot to rub and massage it as he pumped into her. 

With her sensitive feet being exploited, Pepper was the first to reach her orgasm, her vision blurring from the intense climax as she screamed out Basil's name so loud that Baria would likely have heard it from anywhere in the castle, even if she weren't listening mischievously from the next room over, already planning for the things they might do as a trio later~ 

Basil followed Pepper over the edge shortly after, his usual stamina cut down massively by the fact that it was actually Pepper he was doing this with. As he felt his orgasm brewing, he asked her quietly if she wanted him to pull out. 

Pepper shook her head, unable to say it verbally, but wanting to feel all of it. This knowledge is what triggered the dam to burst, the two screaming out together in ecstasy as Basil unloaded hard into his wife. 

Pepper's eyes nearly rolled back from the sensation as she laid on the bed, twitching slightly. Basil kissed her lovingly. Intense as the climax had been, he recovered easily, as he usually did these days. 

To his surprise though, Pepper kissed him back again, her arms moving up and holding him close to her. 

It seems that Basil wasn't the only one with natural stamina; or perhaps Pepper's generally healthier and more active life style was paying off. Either way, Basil was happy to see that their fun wasn't over yet~  
(

* * *

)  
The nobles had been waiting at their hotel for hours, growing slightly twitchier with each passing moment. 

Every moment they received no contact increased the odds that they had been found out, that their brilliant plan had turned to ash without them knowing it. 

Finally though, they received a knock at the door. The five who had been hired stepped inside. 

Five assassins, trained killers with little respect for anything aside from money. Terms were discussed in vague terms on the off chance they were being listened to, and as the five left, it was understood. 

They'd been given a third of payment now, and would receive the rest of it when they had finished their job. It would be only five days...


	5. Chapter 5

Basil smiled as Falia entered the room. As she had for the last five days, she kept her eyes averted from the scene on the bed; Basil, Baria, and Pepper all naked, having spent the night before enjoying the time with each other. 

They'd been heard by anyone who's room happened to be nearby; such as Falia, who-if the bags under her eyes were any indication-had not gotten much sleep as she listened to their rutting.

Basil got up and approached her, Falia tensed and kept her eyes up firmly as Basil took her hand, giving it a kiss in apology for keeping her awake; and offering her a 'proper apology' if she wished to have a 'much better night'. 

His advances on her had grown less subtle and more brazen with each passing day. At this point, even the common staff of the palace knew what he was up to; some even taking bets on if she would join the prince's steadily growing harem, or how long it would take her to give in to it. 

“So what's on the agenda for today?” Basil asked as he got dressed for the day, pretending to have forgotten.

“Meeting a potential future bride.” Baria reminded the prince with a roll of her eyes. 

Basil scoffed at this, “I've already got two, why do I need to meet some stuffy girl from the Italies.” 

“As far as the public knows, we're just consorts of our liege,” Baria reminded him,“To keep the peace, you have to have a proper mate.” 

“Though personally,” Falia interjected, “I wish they had not chosen Margaret.” 

Margaret of the Florentines of Italy as she was known 'properly.' Heiress to a wealthy textile industry, and from a family long rivals with Basil's own, she was, on paper and from a political stance, a perfect partner for Basil. 

Them being together would instill a sense of unity in the people, and their combined wealth and resources would set both families up for another many generations. 

There was just a single, small problem with it.. 

“She's the worst.” Falia grumbled, “My apologies sir, I'm aware it's not my place to say..” 

“No,” Baria said, “She really is the worst. But there's nothing for it.” Basil was.. less than hopeful. Pepper had initially been optimistic, but as Falia and Baria both began to share their horror stories of Margaret's previous visits, she became actively frightened. Not frightened that Basil and Margaret would fall through as a pairing. 

No, Pepper began to grow fearful that it would go great, they would wed, and this textile heiress would begin to change Basil. 

“She's got a nasty habit of taking nice boys and... draining them.” Baria recounting, describing in detail the stories of Margaret's former lovers. 

She would prey on what she considered to be the weakness of men she was with, chipping away at them slowly over the days, weeks, months, until soon they began to not only believe the things she said, but believed they were their own fault. And when she had hollowed the poor fuckers out, they would be cast aside, like a punching bag that's been far too worn out to be of use. 

“It's like a sport to her, a game of extremely sadistic chess. I swear, the last time she was over, I actually saw her smile the moment her former partner broke into tears. No idea how long she'd been poking at him, but they were only together for another week.” 

“I'm more afraid of what happens to the ones she's been with that didn't break,” Baria said, “The ones that don't break just seem to.. harden, like a callus around their souls. It'd be bad enough to do it to anyone, but the fact that she's usually with people who have quite a bit of control over others... it's never pretty.” 

“Are we describing a girl or an eldritch horror?” 

“With Margaret? I'd be lying if I said I wasn't quite sure.” Falia commented, a small smile forming at hearing Basil's laughter in response. 

Soon though, the alert came through that it was time to meet Margaret for lunch. “Guess I'm off to meet Shub Niggurath.”  
(

* * *

)  
Basil... had really hoped Baria and Falia had been exaggerating, he really, really had. When he met the girl at their table for lunch, she had seemed pleasant enough. 

Her soft skin and wavy hair weren't hard on the eyes at all, her voice was smooth like honey and she had a musical laugh. Their conversation had started wonderfully. Basil had gotten ever so close to believing that maybe the others had actually been on the wrong end of rumors and hyperbole. 

And then.. the conversation moved away from things like music or the food. Margaret was evidently very, very into the old ways of royalty, the days where the royals were thought of as gods, and anyone less than king, queen, or their heirs were naught but filth to be tread over for to reach one's goals. 

It was quite jarring the shift in her personality the moment they were passed the ice breakers, like a switch in her brain had moved from default to bitchy/slightly mental aristocrat. 

And the more she talked, the more Basil and Pepper started to catch on to what Baria and Falia had been trying to explain. 

Her good looks, her charming voice; they were a mirage, a pretty outer shell to draw in victims like the honey scent venus fly traps let off to attract prey. Once someone was caught, that charming voice would work like a poison. 

Like a candy coated pill, the poison she spat would come to be accepted easier by those around her when delivered in such a pleasant, rhythmic tone. 

“Can I please kill her?” Pepper asked in annoyance from a nearby room, gripping a nearby counter ornament as though she legitimately planned to do it. 

“Sadly naught,” Baria said, “All we can do is hope she won't be interested in our husband.” When laid out like that, the situation became truly hopeless. 

Of course she would be, how could she not? He was exactly the type she preyed on. Falia blushed at hearing Baria refer to Basil as her and Pepper's husband. 

She had noticed them starting to do so in private, but kept her mouth quiet about it. The tension in the dining room was thick enough to suffocate in, but they didn't reach their boiling point until Margaret had asked for a drink. She had done so in slightly uncertain terms, a issue of the language barrier. 

Falia brought her the drink she believed she had asked for, only to wince as Margaret informed her otherwise; first by spitting said drink into her face, followed by dumping the rest of it at her feet, and finally, giving her a harsh shove and orders to clean up the mess. 

Basil said nothing at this, his mind having presumably gone too white hot to fully process what he was seeing. It was only after Falia slipped on the liquid, and Margaret had begun to laugh at her 'idiocy' as she called it, that Basil snapped. 

The smack was heard in all rooms that adjoined the dining hall. 

Baria and Pepper rushed into the room, all eyes wide with shock. Basil had smacked the heiress across the face. Margaret proceeded to fly into a rage, calling Basil every name under the sun and at times descending into full tilt gibberish as her wrathful mind blurred languages and dialects. 

Basil, the fire burning low now, simply let the child before him kick herself out. When finally she stopped for air, Basil simply and politely asked her to leave. 

His calm nature only infuriating her more, she kept going, “What kind of a dumb commone-royal fuck must you be to care so much for a servant? I'll let everyone know what kind of an uncivilized pig. I was your best shot, and now you won't get *anyone* even close to my level.” 

Basil simply glanced to his sides, where Baria, Pepper, and Falia stood, then back to Margaret, “I think you're math might be off. I've already got three in a league far off from you.” 

This only elicited another tantrum of course, followed by Margaret storming out of the palace. 

There was a tense silence following the event... followed by hysterical fits of laughter from everyone in the room.   
(

* * *

)  
Word of Basil's 'harsh treatment' of Margaret spread like a bush fire. 

A great many had heard about Margaret's... tenancies, and knew that the rumors about Basil had probably been blown out of proportion. 

But as many others did not, causing the rumors to spread faster, to warp faster, and to harden the resolve of those who sought to harm Basil. 

Naturally, Basil's father scolded him for the behavior. Basil had excepted it and, now that the situation had passed, could see better how he may have taken things a tad bit too far; even if he didn't actually regret doing so in the slightest. 

His father chuckled at this statement, “Fair enough I suppose. And if I'm being painfully honest.. I'd have probably done the same. Hated that whole family for ages. Sadistic people.” 

“I believe Falia described Margaret as a form of eldritch being.” Basil said, his father chuckling in response. 

“Well, in any event, there will be consequences for this. I'll try and handle it as best as I can, but be prepared if something comes your way.” 

He nodded, promising that he would, and smiling when his father told him, “Now run along now, I believe your 'consorts' are waiting.”   
(

* * *

)  
Basil was only slightly surprised when he saw that Falia was already in he and his lovers' room. 

He had been planning to let Pepper and Baria know that he would be back to have their usual fun after he had found the maid and let her know how sorry he was for what had happened, to let her know once again how much he appreciated her. 

But it seemed that Falia had come to him, and seemed to have quite a bit more in mind than words. 

He looked to Pepper and Baria, presuming that one or both of them had invited her over and she had accepted, but both-grinning happily-shook their heads. Falia had come on her own accord. She wanted this, and it became clear as she moved onto the bed, beginning to gently undo her maid's outfit, that she wanted him to know how much she wanted it. 

Basil smiled, beginning to undress with her to join his new mate on their bed. Pepper and Baria giggled nearby, following suit to have their own fun while they waited for him. 

Basil looked over Falia's body as he joined her on the bed; an action he might have felt more skeevy for doing were she not shamelessly returning the favor; having evidently pent herself up quite a bit with her refusal to participate in anything like this up to now. 

She wasn't blushing nearly as much as Pepper had, nor was she bringing a stern sense of obligation to it as Baria initially had. 

No, she was here for pleasure and loving on equal footing, and utterly refused to be embarrassed about it. Basil was quite proud to see this in her, and brought her into a warm, gentle kiss. 

That is to say, it began gentle. Basil had a tendency of working himself and his mates into something of a flurry as they kept going, and now was no different. 

Basil soon had Falia pinned on the bed as they grew more heated, hands exploring each other as their tongues warred against one another. 

Nearby, Baria held Pepper close as they groped one another. They had been slow to start playing with each other at first, Baria's experience with other females very limited and Pepper's purely conceptual. They had only gotten started a few days back when they had wanted to put on a sexy little show for Basil-one he had very much enjoyed they were happy to point out. 

But they had also realized how much they enjoyed toying with each other as well. Basil had actively encouraged them to explore their like of each other. 

Yes, he did love seeing it, but it was more a matter of him loving that they could love each other as well as him. Submissive as Baria seemed to get with Basil, she proved to be remarkably aggressive with Pepper; something Pepper was slightly embarrassed to admit her love of. 

There was just something exhilarating about the tall, muscular woman pinning her against the wall and using her fingers and tongue alone to utterly dismantle her. 

With Basil it was more fun for them to both lose themselves in the passion and love, but with Baria, it was more intense, less focused, and just as fun~ 

Said fun was only just now being discovered by Falia as Basil entered her now moistened slit. The maid moaned out in pleasure as she felt Basil's cock push into her. 

Between his gentle, loving tough, and his powerful, dominant thrust, Falia found it hard to focus as she was fucked, and simply held onto her prince as he began to lay into her, hips pumping into her aggressively as her legs locked around his waist. 

Growing more heated from this sight, Baria moved Pepper down onto the floor, changing their position so their legs could interlock. She brought their wet pussies together, grinding them together roughly. 

Pepper moaned louder as she felt this. She could no longer watch the show with Falia, but the sensation of Baria tribbing her into the ground was more than enough to take her full attention. 

As Basil and Falia got more passionate, so to did they, hips pumping hard against one another. 

The sound of skip slapping together echoed from both sides of the room, causing both sides to grow even more heated, picking up the pace for all. It couldn't last forever, and a chain of climaxes were reached one after another. 

Pepper was followed by Falia, followed by Basil. Baria didn't quite reach her limit, which resulted in her planting her slit on Pepper's face for her to finish what she had started. Basil started to pull away to give Falia time to recover; only for her to pull him back in, whispering a request into his ear. 

He grinned eagerly, turning his surprisingly energetic new lover over and lining up to her from behind. The four of them were only getting started it seemed~  
(

* * *

)  
Basil and his lovers slept peacefully, worn out from the pleasures they had been indulging in long into the night. 

It would have been a wondrous, restful night from which they would wake the next morning rested and prepared for anything. But as they rested, there was a darkness approaching them. 

Five men were trespassing on royal territory. They had not killed any of the guards to get through. They'd not needed to. It was shoddy work to leave such a trail, and if they spent unneeded energy on anyone other than their targets, there was no telling what could end up going wrong in the meantime. 

They bypassed guards and, where they found it possible, lured them away from their posts with calls and other distractions. They moved silently, armed with blades and silenced, light weight firearms. 

Now they were in the prince's room. 

Two stood guard at the entrances to the room, two stood guard over the bed, and one stood over the bed with their knife aloft, ready to snuff out their target... 

BANG ** __**


	6. Chapter 6

The shot had not come from any of the assassins; but rather been directed at them. 

Baria stepped out of her hiding place, shotgun aloft as one of the assassins fell to the ground dead. The remaining four were left shocked. 

They had been so well planned out, and with how smoothly things had gone, the sudden and jarring departure from the plan left them unsure how to react. 

By the time one of them managed to, Falia stepped out of her own hiding place, bringing down the weapon that Baria had given her; of all things, a broadsword. 

Her decently fit body was able to put enough strength behind the blade to cut into and kill the second of the assassins. The last three assassins reacted quicker now, one raising a gun to aim at Baria, as she was the one with a firearm, only to have their hand pierced by a knife; Pepper having also been armed. 

She didn't quite have the physique for getting in close, but throwing a knife from a distance she had managed quite easily. 

Basil had been woken by the initial gunshot of course, but between the darkness and the chaotic movement, it had taken him a bit to figure out what was happening, and by the time the other guards heard the encounter and rushed in, the three remaining attempted assassins-two male, one female-had been incapacitated. 

Baria ordered all three be taken away, immediately launching into a tirade at the guards who had allowed a group of five to make it that close to the prince in the first place. 

While Basil agreed with her, he could tell the guards were having a hard time listening considering Baria was still naked. She, Falia, and Pepper hadn't exactly had time to get dressed. 

Baria's keen senses had alerted her to an approaching threat, and she'd moved the others into position to counter it quickly. All three had been nervous at the well being of their lover/prince, none more so than Pepper, who was physically shaking from the event. 

As the would-be regicides were taken away, Basil brought the blanket to cover his girls, and ask what in the fuck had happened; more specifically why they were all armed to the teeth. 

Baria took the liberty of explaining, “Every room in this castle has some degree of weaponry hidden in it just in case; for moments just like this one. I heard the intruders approaching and moved into position with Falia and Pepper.” 

“All the workers here are trained with whatever weapons they're most likely to be around in case there's some kind of break in,” Falia added, “And Baria has been training Pepper with knives during your physical training.” 

“So.. you three just took out a team of trained assassins?” Basil questioned. 

“Well, Baria took out four of them really,” Pepper said coyly, “All I really did was disarm one of them.” 

“One that was about to shoot me.” Baria pointed out, wanting her to feel proud of her success. 

Basil gave a sheepish smile, “Is it bad that I'm as turned on by this as I am terrified?” He asked, half truthfully, half jokingly in an attempt to lighten the mood. 

Baria chuckled, less at the joke though, more from the idea that having just had an attempt on his life made, Basil was still more worried about his wives' feeling alright.  
(

* * *

)  
Everyone was dressed by the time Basil's father arrived. 

He embraced his son, shaking more than Basil had when it had fully sunk in that he had nearly been shot. 

The man couldn't say it out loud, but he was nearly brought to tears on the way there at the thought that he had lost his son a second time. 

But he was alive. And with that relief, rage followed. He put an official lock on the palace and the surrounding grounds. No one would be getting in or out until the perpetrators had been interrogated and any conspirators found. 

This did leave a not insignificant amount of guests trapped there, and unhappy for it; but he didn't care. It also put a deep, icy fear in the men behind this attempt. It was more reflexive than logical though. 

They were confident that the people they had employed wouldn't break.   
(

* * *

)  
A week had passed, and the palace was still on lock down. 

Still, life went on. Most business could be conducted over the phone or internet, and Basil's daily routine had hardly ever required him to leave the palace in the first place. 

The prince's studies continued as normal, and even accelerated. Far from rattling or hindering him, the attempt on his life seemed to light a fire under Basil's ass, and he had set to his work with greater determination and diligence than he ever had. 

And with so many trapped in the same building, it was impossible not to notice his progress and he stayed up late and woke up early to study. 

Respect for this so called peasant prince began to grow as word of his dedication spread. Margaret even stepped forward to accept blame for their altercation and formally apologies. 

Mind you, Basil was certain it was just ass kissing (a theory he later had confirmed when he heard her mention that it had been an order from her father to prevent people assuming they had had anything to do with the assassination attempt), but it was still somewhat appreciated if only because it was public and cleared him even more of his 'uncouth' reputation. He was more focused on getting to know the Mordecai family at the moment though. 

They were based in South Africa, this African family moving up and having a powerful telecom company with many different holdings and subsidiaries in cities like Hong Kong, Egypt, France, Japan, most of the industrial and modernized areas of the world. The patriarch Ausimondious Charon actually had a connection through a marriage of his mother with Basil's uncle, but his hate of the royals caused him to leave and start on his own. 

Now he was as powerful as a noble, but his still hate of the Hapsburg family was strong, but seeing how Basil was, he actually put out word to have their children meet. 

They had arrived before the lock down, and evidently figured they may as well use the time to see if anything came of the four Mordecai daughters meeting Basil. Basil had happily agreed to meet all of them and see what they were like. 

With the eldest and two youngest (who's names left Basil's minds as quickly as they entered) it seemed to be second verse same as the first from Margaret, as though they had been copy/pasted. 

Before Basil could begin wondering if there was something innate to the upper class that engendered this particular mind set though, he met the second oldest Mordecai daughter, Anabel. 

She was remarkably timid compared to the others, and seemed to be dressed like a nun. She had mannerisms and used terms that marked her as a woman of the cloth. Curious about this, Basil asked her and her alone to talk with him after lunch. 

This immediately infuriated all three of the others, but Basic couldn't imagine caring less. Basil and Anabel spoke for what seemed like hours as they got to know each other. 

Anabel explained, with quite some embarrassment, that her... proclivities had made her immoral, and so she had sought out being pious as a manner of atonement and becoming a good person. 

Basil smiled, letting her know that he could tell full well she was already a far better person than her sister. She blushed intensely at this, seeming shocked to hear it. 

In a nearby room, Basil's wives were all but cheering at Basil having found a potential 'official' wife who was not a bitch.


	7. Chapter 7

Basil walked down into what could only reasonably be referred to as a dungeon. 

He had known that his land had a private area for detaining potential criminals, but until the assassin attack, hadn't believed it would ever be genuinely used. But now the three still living assassins were not only locked up, but undergoing torture to get whatever information about who was behind the plot out of them. 

Basil had felt a little sick in the stomach at hearing this, but his heart hardened on the matter as it sunk in more and more that the loves of his life had been threatened by these people. 

They could rot for all he cared. As it was technically his property, he was not only allowed entry into the area they were being held, but if he so desired could even suggest methods of torture, even participating if so he chose. 

It seemed rather barbaric to him at first, even after deciding that they deserved it. So he stayed away from the two male prisoners, allowing the workers to do as they saw fit with them. But Zealia, the female assassin, had drawn his attention. She was a strong built woman, with brown hair and a surprisingly large chest, usually kept concealed by tight clothing. 

Basil had decided to more or less take over her torturing, skewing it to be more... sexual in nature. She was strapped to a table in the detainment area, given just barely the amount of food and water she needed to live, and far from enough sleep to be healthy. 

The workers had been given instructions for what Basil wanted to happen to her when he wasn't there, so even when he left to attend his normal day, Zealia was still subjected to the bizarre sexual punishments. 

They alternated between rigorous beatings in extremely sensitive areas, to constant sexual teasing that was always to stop before she could cum, effectively leaving her on edge for an entire week. 

Between her physical strength and mental resolve, she was tough to break. But after a full week of this, she was willing to do anything to be set free. She admitted to who had hired them, how much they were paid, and the creme de la creme, a recording of the interactions she had had with them. 

She had been intending to use it as blackmail after the job was done, but it was now her biggest bargaining chip. Basil was thrilled for the info, and to Zealia's partial legitimate surprise, seemed to be true to his word, starting to unstrap her from the table she had spent the week on. 

But then... she made a mistake. It may have been possible that she believed so completely that she was in the clear, that nothing else she said could set Basil off, like double jeopardy. Maybe she legitimately thought what she said would make her seem even less like an issue to Basil. 

Or perhaps she just didn't have any internal filter. But whatever the reason, she said perhaps the worst possible thing she could have in that moment. 

“I wasn't even hired to take you out specifically, that was the others. I was supposed to kill your whores.” Basil froze, not having finished un-strapping her from the table. 

“What?” He questioned, his usual tone of voice having darkened considerably. 

Zealia was a bit caught off guard by this, and winced as he not only restrapped her bindings, but tightened them so they were even worse than before. As far as she knew, it was a known fact that Basil had concubines living in the palace. She didn't know that they were actual lovers, not just sex pets. 

“H-hey, I'm not judging or anything, you're a prince, only natural for you to have some toys around the place.” She said, unknowingly digging herself even deeper as she tried to dig up. 

This was met with a harsh smack to the face and a request for the workers to leave them be. The workers, having seen where things were going already, had already started for the door. When the door was shut, he turned back to Zealia. 

“I can forgive an attempt on my life,” Basil said, “But an attempt on my wives? That crime can never been forgiven. As the prince of this land, I think it's time I exercise my right to break you.” 

The moment she heard the word 'wives' Zealia finally realized how fucked she had left herself. She immediately tried to beg and apologize, only to be cut off by her own yelps as Basil's hands roughly found and grabbed her large breasts. 

“Save your pleading for the next life,” Basil said grimly, “Right now, not even godly wrath can save you.” 

Basil undressed himself and moved onto the table between Zealia's legs. Were she not somewhat terrified, she would have been glad for the nice view so to speak. 

Basil thrust forward roughly, forcing his length into her exposed cunt. She was already rather wet from the sexual tortures she had endured, and he sheathed his member inside of her easily. 

He couldn't exactly stop her cumming now, and she moaned out in thankful satisfaction as her body shook, hyper sensitive from the week she had endured and already going over the edge. 

But Basil was actually counting on that it seemed, grunting as he pumped his hips harder, faster, relentlessly hammering into Zelia even as she came, triggering another orgasm mere seconds after the first hit. Then a third, then a fourth. 

More and more, her body unable to stop reaching its climax, having become too sensitive and pent up. The pleasure was intense, but that intensity began to overwhelm her as it tore through her body, leaving her in a sort of abyss of sheer sensation as she was pounded like a piece of beef. 

Basil showed her body no kindness as he fucked her, fueled not by love or even lust, but hatred and a desire for justice. He didn't stop until he reached his own orgasm-something that took quite awhile these days. 

Zealia was barely conscious by the time it came, her mind going briefly blank as she felt his hot, thick seed unloading into her abused cunt, overwhelming her senses yet again. She snapped back to lucidity as her face slammed into the hard table. 

She'd been so out of it she hadn't even noticed that she had been unstrapped. She was too weak to escape though, and now pinned on her front with a bruise developing on her face. 

Her eyes widened in shock and a scream erupted from her throat as Basil's member slammed into her other hole. 

She'd never had anal before, and her first time being on such violent terms, matched with her sensitive body, was a whole new dimension from what Basil had already been doing to her, the pain and pleasure so great that neither could be told from one another, and both becoming things of anguish. His hand came down repeatedly on the former assassin's ass, not stopping until he had deepen it a dark, ugly red. 

Once again, he didn't stop until he had cum, pumping her ass just as full as her cunt. But he only turned her back around to keep going. 

He was running on a sort of high at this point, letting out all the aggression and fear and hatred he had been holding in on this woman who had dared to put the lives of the the only people who made his own worth living at risk. 

Time seemed to fall away as he drilled into her, beating and fucking and curse her until she couldn't even react to it anymore. 

At some point (which he later found out was a full six hours after he had started) he finally stopped. More out of lack of ability to keep going than anything, his balls completely drained into Zealia, and his member unable to stay hard. 

He was still running on the hatred laced adrenaline though, and while the overtaxing of his body would hit him like a truck that night and the following day, for now, he needed to finish the job. 

Zealia's stomach was so expanded by the cum pumped into it she looked at least five months pregnant, and some of the bruises he had given her wouldn't be going anywhere, anytime soon. 

For the last piece of his artwork, he had a cattle brand heated up and brought to him so he could permanently mark her skin with his symbol. She was so truly broken by this point though, the only reaction to the red hot iron pressing against her bruised ass was a reflexively twitching of muscle. 

She collapsed to the ground after this, her legs having no strength to support her body. Basil grabbed her by her hair and lifted her back up so her face was level with his crotch. 

“You are no longer to be called Zealia,” He told her, “From now on, you are called Maid. You exist for the single purpose of servicing this family and the friends of it, that is all you will ever be, that is all your children will ever be, or their children after that until your family line fades. Have I made myself perfectly clear?” Basil was actually surprised she had any energy left in her, even if it was only enough to not her head. 

“Good, now open wide.” Zealia's mouth fell open as ordered, Basil placing his softened member into it. “Lets see if you make as good a toilet as you do a fuck doll, then you can show me where that recording you mentioned is.”


End file.
